Easter Cracked
by Four Seasons Of Rain
Summary: My first ever one shot. Virgil is in a bad way, can Scott find out why? I can't do summaries :) Please read and review. I'd be ever so grateful.


**Disclaimer:Nope.**

**AN:Hey guys! Happy Easter, I hope you all got a load of chocolate! Right anyway, I decided to write a little one shot based on easter, because it's the 3rd best time of the year! (Try and guess the other two) It has nothing to do with "Hippy" so nobody get confused. It's also set in the past. Oh and another thing, could someone PLEASE tell me how to get a beta? I have no idea whatsoever :) Thanks.**

**Ages: These are made up by me :) **

**Scott: 14**

**John: 13**

**Virgil: 11**

**Gordon: 7**

**Alan: 5**

****** 5,4,3,2,1 *******

"Scott!,Scotty!" A voice bellowed throughout the Tracy's villa.

Scott Tracy sighed and turned his headphones up. Hoping to block out the voices that were currently calling his name, and apparently had no desire of stopping.

No such luck. Once little brothers started, there was no way of stopping them.

At that moment his door swung open and a blur of ginger launched itself into Scotts arms.

"SCOTT!" Gordon bellowed straight into his ear.

"Ow! Gordon that hurt!" Scott complained. "What do you want anyway?"

It was at that moment that Scott noticed the tears streaming down the read head's face.

He was immediately worried. None of his brothers cried, unless it was an absolutely hopeless situation.

"Like when mom died. We all cried then." Scott thought sadly.

He shook his head, no, his mom wouldn't have wanted him to be sad. She would have wanted him to look out for his little brothers.

Which was exactly what he was doing now.

"Gordy, what's wrong?" He asked softly to the sobbing seven year old.

"Virg..Virgil said.." Gordon hiccupped out.

"What did he say Gordon?" Scott was furious at Virgil for making Gordon cry.

Virgil had been going through a bad patch at the moment, it seemed that he was trying to make everyone cry. Including him.

"He said that Easter bunny wasn't coming!" Gordon blurted out before continuing to sob on Scott's shoulder.

Ah, chocolate. That was what was wrong here.

It was no secret that all of the Tracy brother's loved chocolate. After all they were five growing boys, so if they had to eat things to make them grow, why shouldn't it be chocolate?

"Shh.. Gordon look at me." Scott said.

Gordon obeyed, lifting his head so his bloodshot emerald eyes were linked to Scotts cobalt ones.

"Listen to me. I promise that Easter bunny will come this year. If not i'll sort him out." Scott said with a smile.

"Really?" Asked Gordon with wide eyes.

"Really. You're not the only one who wants Easter eggs this year." Scott laughed as he recalled the year before.

Gordon had decided it would be a good idea to steal all of his brother's Easter eggs. Then eat them all before they noticed.

It wasn't pretty.

Gordon flushed as red as his hair. "I told you to never talk about that again."

Scott chuckled. "Sorry I couldn't resist. Can you go and play with Alan now? And try and leave me alone for at least ten minutes? I need to go to speak to Virgil."

A mischievous smile wormed its way onto Gordon's face. "Ooh, are you gonna shout at him for being mean to me Scotty?"

"Sorry to disappoint fishy, but I just need to speak to him. We need to sort out what's been going to for this past fortnight." With that Scott scooped Gordon into his arms and dumped him outside his door.

"Go and find Alan then." Gordon ran off to find his partner in crime.

Scott sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave those two together. They'll probably plan a huge prank for tomorrow." He thought.

"Oh well at least I won't be disturbed by those two screaming down my ear." Ouch. Gordon had a loud voice.

****** 5,4,3,2,1 *******

Virgil stormed back to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Why is Gordon so childish?" He thought to himself. "Just one joke and he goes running of to Scott."

He suddenly groaned, Scott was going to kill him.

Virgil jumped on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow. Screaming in frustration.

How? How could Gordon be acting so excited for Easter? In fact, all of his brothers were acting excited about Easter. It infuriated him. He was managing to keep relatively calm about it. Despite the fact that he had snapped a couple of times at his brothers. Otherwise he was doing ok.

That was until he had ran into Gordon earlier on.

_Flashback._

Virgil stormed through the villa. His face red with anger. How could his brothers be so..so.. ugh!

Everyone was ecstatic for Easter. He had just walked out of the lounge where his two blonde brothers were discussing how many they would be able to eat this year without being sick.

He had had enough.

"Virgil! Vigil!"

He sighed, what did they want know?

"Virgil!" Suddenly Gordon rounded the corner and ran into Virgil's legs.

His ginger brother smiled up at him. "Virgie! Guess what? Its Easter tomorrow! And Easter bunny will come! And we will have chocolate!"

At that moment something inside him snapped.

"Well Gordon, you can forget about it! Because your stupid Easter bunny isn't coming." And with that Virgil shoved Gordon off his legs and stormed off to his room. Leaving the sobbing seven year old in his tracks.

_End flashback._

Virgil did not know how long he had been lying there. Honestly he did not care. He just wanted to be left on his own with his thoughts.

There was a knock at the door.

But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Virgil pushed himself off the pillows and walked over to the door. The door swung open and there was Scott standing with his arms folded across his chest, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you want Scott?" Virgil asked.

"Can I come in please Virge? We need to talk."

Virgil wondered if he could slam the door and lock it before Scott could block the door. Probably not. Scott had extremely fast reflexes, it came from years of being an older brother.

"I guess so." Virgil said, stepping aside so Scott could walk into the room.

Let the inquisition begin.

****** 5,4,3,2,1 *******

Virgil and Scott sat on the bed in silence. That was until Scott broke it.

"Virgil i'm not mad. Well not that much. I'm worried about you, you've been down for about two weeks now. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine!"

"Virge, come on. We both know that's complete and utter rubbish. There's something wrong with you, and i'm not leaving until I found out what's going on."

Virgil knew that this was true. Scott took his duties as a big brother very seriously. If he thought something was wrong with his brothers, he wouldn't give up with his silent inquisition until he found out what was actually going on.

Virgil took a deep breath. This was something that had been bubbling up inside him for two weeks now. It was true that if he didn't tell SOMEONE, he would surely explode.

"Scott it's our first Easter without her." Virgil whispered. "I can't get excited for Easter without her here."

Scott immediately knew who Virgil was talking about.

Mom.

Mom had died a month after Easter last year. It was their first Easter without her. She always had a way of making Easter fun for them. Making them boiled eggs with smiles on the front of them, and a giant Easter egg that lasted the whole day long.

"Virgil I know it's hard for you. Heck it's hard for all of us. It's not going to be the same without her."

"Really Scott? If it was hard for them then why are they all acting so eager and excited for it?" Virgil said angrily.

"Virgil, do you know why we're being so excited about it? It's because it's what mom would have wanted. Easter was mom's favourite time of year. She loved it, she made us love it as well. She would want us to be happy. Think of Alan and Gordon. You want them to grow up with the Easters we had, don't you? It's what she would have wanted."

Virgil didn't realise he was crying until Scott reached out and brushed away the tears.

"C'mere Virge." Scott pulled him into a tight bear hug. Virgil didn't realise it, but he was mirroring the exact position that Gordon was earlier, sobbing into Scott's shoulder. Scott would have to change tops.

Finally Virgil stopped crying. Immediately Virgil was angry at himself. How could he be so childish? Sobbing into his eldest brother's shoulder like he was Gordon's age.

"There you done?" Scott asked, pulling back his arm and looking Virgil in the eye.

"Yeah. Scott.. thanks. Now I realise that mom would want me to be happy, not having my feelings build up inside."

"Well next time you ever feel like that, please, just talk to one of us. After all, a problem shared is a problem halved."

Vigil looked amused. "Since when do you know quotes that match situations? I thought that was more John's scene."

Scott pushed Virgil's head. "Shut up." He said jokily.

Virgil smiled widely. Scott watched his younger brother and immediately felt lots better. If Virgil could smile, then things must be better.

Tomorrow was going to be hard for all of them. But Scott knew that as a family, they could get through anything.

****** 5,4,3,2,1 *******

_Five years later._

"Scott!" Voices yelled through the villa.

Scott Tracy stirred in his bed and blinked tiredly at the alarm clock on the bedside table. The numbers on it said it was half past five in the morning. Far too early for anyone to be awake.

"Scotty!" At that moment four figures burst through the door, before throwing themselves into a giant pile on. On top of Scott.

"Happy Easter!" Several voices screamed down his ear at once.

Ah that was another eardrum gone.

Now his brothers were trying to cram several easter eggs in his mouth. The result was him almost choking.

John laughed loudly, thumping Scott on the back at the same time.

"Scott! You have to get up now! We have to start our hunt now if we want to be finished before tomorrow." Alan said quickly.

This was true. Last year they were hunting for eggs until one o'clock in the morning. And they did not want a repeat of that.

Nocturnal animals were scary.

"Don't worry Al, John made the hunt last year, and you know how chocolate practically runs through his veins." Gordon threw a sneaky smirk at his chocolate loving brother.

John quickly reached over and swatted Gordon over the back of the head. "Well at least I there's no chlorine in my veins, fish face."

"Come on guys, lets start the hunt!" Alan said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Who made it this year?" Scott asked.

"Me. So it's going to be the best one ever!" Said Virgil

Scott smiled as Alan ran out of the room. Not being able to wait any longer. Virgil quick on his tail.

Ah yes the days of Virgil not liking Easter had long gone.

Everything was calm and well on Tracy Island.

"ALAN!" Scott heard Virgil yell.

Scott smirked. Well as calm and well as it would ever be on the island of the Tracy's called home.

**So that's it guys, my first ever one shot. I would update "Hippy" But I'm so tired, honestly Britain. Why must you put the hour forward? But I would never want to move away from my land of rain :) **

**Please review to tell me what you think. Please! **

**See you soon! **

**Bex xx**


End file.
